


Three Words

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Mulder & Scully as parents. Scully has a slight problem saying a certain 3 word phrase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

There are over one million words in the English language, and only 3 of them give me trouble. They’re not terribly hard, I’ve said them before in other contexts, and when not slapped together, or scrawled carelessly in a card, they normally don’t mean anything more than an empty platitude, but I guess because it’s not something I’ve heard often myself, they sound foreign to me when put together.

Certainly, when I said them to him, it was something he wasn’t used to hearing, too. I could tell because his head cocked a little to the side, and he looked at me through smudged sunglasses, his brows furrowed in concern. I reached over and used the edge of my skirt to clean his shades before putting them back on his face.

"Thanks," He finally said, before picking up the book he’d been reading. It was as though I’d never said anything to him. It wasn’t really the right time, we were all on the beach, and Mulder and I were relaxing in the shade, while William was not far off, making a sandcastle. So there was no real reason for me to say it other than I wanted to.

William on the other hand, he had no problem declaring the words, repeatedly, loudly, lovingly, when he got the chance. Somehow, it meant more coming from him than it did Mulder, even though Mulder was my husband in every way except in name. It just didn’t feel right to say those words to him, from me. From William, I think he enjoyed it as much as I did, and he repeated them easily enough to the child.

When his grandmother came to watch him, he would say them to her too, and give her a hug. 

"Where did you learn to be so loving? It couldn’t be from your parents…" She hinted, especially from our lack of physical intimacy, at least in her company, anyways. Mulder didn’t think it was a big deal to touch anymore than was necessary, and even getting him to hold my hand sometimes was a chore.

_But there are other ways to show affection,_ he one time protested to me, when I mentioned he was being difficult about holding my hand. Sure, it was a small indulgence, but with William around, it was all we really had time for, anyway. Mulder definitely taught me there were more ways to show affection without saying those three words, though.

Like the time I was sick with a cold, and so him and William did all of my chores for the week even though it had been Mulder’s turn last week. They even tried making breakfast, and though it tasted terrible, it was a labor of love that they were both proud of.

When people could do things like that, phrases—words—they meant nothing.

William came over to the pair of us with a bucket filled with sand, and some shells on top. He put the bucket right beside me, and crawled into my lap, so I could hold him. While I idly started stroking his hair, he said,

"I love you."

The words gave me pause, because I would have to say them back, eventually. I usually evaded it by quietly responding, ‘Yes, me too,’ but eventually he would wonder— _why didn’t mom ever say the full phrase_?

When I didn’t respond quick enough, he squirmed out of my grasp to seek attention from his other parent, and I let out a quiet sigh. He was not angry, if anything, it was sadder than that: he was used to it. I didn’t spend nearly enough time with him. Usually when I came home from work, it was late and I headed straight for bed. I didn’t want to deal with William. Mulder did most of the care taking anyway.

"Daddy, I love you," He tried again, and Mulder put down his book and lifted the child onto his lap.

"I love you too, champ."

The words sounded strange, almost imprisoning to me, like a promise to be held fast to, with the consequence of death for trying to escape it. It made me sick to think about it too much.

"How much do you love me, Daddy?" He held his arms out as wide as he could. Mulder mirrored him.

"More than you can count."

"Well, cause, my friend Freddy at school gets money from his dad every week for doing his chores." William said, and I folded my legs underneath me and hung on the periphery of the conversation, in case my input was needed. Mulder almost always referred to my opinion when it came to what was best, which I never really understood. In any case, Mulder laughed at what was said.

"Oh I see what you mean. In that case, I don’t love you  _that_ much. Maybe only this tiny bit,” Mulder said, holding up his fingers as if to squish something. William giggled, and even I laughed a little.

"Dad! That’s not fair…. I’m being serious." William said, climbing down from his father’s lap. Mulder seemed pleased with himself.

"Hello Serious, I’m Dad." And William and I groaned at the same time. Mulder was beside himself with mirth. William nudged him in an effort to cease his laughter. I actually felt bad for William.

"Dad… please…?"

"OK, guess who’s getting an allowance." Mulder asked, and William perked up.

"Me? You’ll do it dad?"

"Nope, not you, son." And with that, Mulder let out another peal of childish laughter.

Later that night, when we were in bed, I tried talking to Mulder about how he’d been with William.

"You know, you could have been nicer about that." The room was dark, and the fan blew the stuffy, hot air around the room, even with the window open. Mulder was on one side of the bed, and I all the way on the other.

"I could have, but… I just wanted to have fun with him. You know I’d give him the sun and the moon if he wanted it." Mulder said, after a moment of silence.

"I know. That’s what I’m afraid of. I don’t want to spoil him. But… thank you." I said, staring at the ceiling and remembering how William had expected me to answer him back after he told me he loved me.

"What for?" I could feel Mulder’s head turn to look at me. I didn’t answer.

"What’s on your mind tonight? You seemed kind of quiet today."

"It’s nothing. I was just thinking if it’s a good idea to give William an allowance. That’s all." I hated lying to him, but his reaction to my declaration of love left a funny taste in my mouth. Before he could catch me in my lie though, I heard William shout from his room. Mulder turned over on his side, presumably to face away from me.

"It’s your turn, this time. I did it two nights in a row, already." He said, not in a kind way. I sighed quietly and slipped out of bed to William’s room.

When I walked in, William was sitting in bed, crying. I sat next to him and enclosed my arms around him, mechanically. He buried his face into my side, and I awkwardly pat him on the back. There was a distance between us—almost like a wall, in that he relied more on his father than he did me.

"Where’s dad…?" He asked, and there was a bubbling of guilt that made me almost want to get Mulder. I really shouldn’t’ve been too surprised; I spent a lot of time at the hospital, and since Mulder stayed at home, he had more time with William than I did.

"He’s asleep, but I’m here." I said, though I didn’t sound too sure.

"Well, wake daddy. There’s a monster under my bed." He said, and I sighed. 

"There’s no such thing as monsters." He didn’t seem convinced, but he clung to me tighter. There had to be something I could say to him, but I was at a complete loss, so I rubbed small circles on his back until I felt him relax. It didn’t take long before he was yawning, and finally he pulled away from me, and laid down again. So I loosely tucked the sheets around him, since it was a little cooler in his room, and was about to leave when he grabbed my hand.

"Good night mom, I love you." His voice was quiet, and sounded watery.

"Good night William… and I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it was clear but I head canoned Mulder as ace, and Scully as aro.


End file.
